


Meeting the Hog.

by TeimForTea



Series: Were!Hog AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comic, Junkers - Freeform, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Were!Hog AU, Were-Creatures, Wereboar, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeimForTea/pseuds/TeimForTea
Summary: Junkrat's first meeting the Hog.  A were!hog AU comic.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see my comic on tumblr.  
> Teimfordoodles.tumblr.com.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I had this AU rolling around in my head for a couple months now. Finally worked up the courage to draw it out. Got the idea of the comic all planned out. Now I just gotta find the time between homework and class to get it drawn out! It's been a long while since I have drawn a comic. This will be my first work posted to AO3 and I'm still trying to figure out the formatting process.

 

Meeting the Hog.

* * *

 

* * *

Page 1

A comic of Junkrat's first meeting Roadhog's "wild side"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> You can also see my comic page posts at my doodle blog on Tumblr.  
> http://teimfordoodles.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat hears a noise, thinking it's Roadie he investigates...

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have been very busy with school lately so the comic pages got put off for homework.  
> Also my grey markers seem to be drying out so I might have to post the next pages just inked with no shading. -_-  
> Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome.  
> Ps possible gore warning in the next page.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I had this AU rolling around in my head for a couple months now. Finally worked up the courage to draw it out. Got the idea of the comic all planned out. Now I just gotta find the time between homework and class to get it drawn out! It's been a long while since I have drawn a comic. This will be my first work posted to AO3 and I'm still trying to figure out how the formating works.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
